The Truth
by xxpinkblinkxx
Summary: Written back in 2010. Warning: Self-insert! For some unknown and totally weird reason I wake up one morning to find out that I'm longer at home, no longer in my world or even universe! According to Ishizu Ishtar I am her sister... WHAT! Well join me on this crazy adventure as I try and help save my supposedly 'twin brother!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – I am ... where?!**

I yawned as I stretched my arms out, I glanced at the digital clock to see it was 2-D. As was everything else in my bedroom. Wait … WHAT?! This was not my room! It was all a creamy colour.

I stood up quickly and looked out of the window to see a sunny morning in Japan, it reminded me a lot of Domino City.

"Good morning, Chloe," It sounded like Ishizu from my favourite anime Yu-Gi-Oh!

"Uh good morning to you too," I replied, still very very puzzled.

"I know why you are acting like this, yes you have come to our dimension but you actually belonged here in the first place. Yet when mother was having you, Odion told me that you somehow never arrived," She explained to me and I stared at her, but what about Malik? "At first mother and father thought it was nothing and then a few minutes Malik was born, but a few years later me and Odion found out that you had gone to the wrong world, and last night Odion had found a spell book which held a spell of transportation to go or come back from a dimension, he secretly gave the book to me and I tried it, I hope you are okay now." Ishizu said.

I nodded then pinched my arm in case, I felt a tiny sting of pain but I understood that I was not dreaming at all. Ishizu smiled, she was amused at my behaviour but remained silent, watching me.

I suddenly stared at my arm in shock, it was tanned, like I had lived in Egypt for my whole life!

"Cool..." I said to myself smiling, then I looked up at Ishizu.

"So... how old am I?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"You are 18, the same age as Malik, and if you would like you could pick yourself a new name, or stick with Chloe?" Ishizu told me the two options.

"You pick onee-san," I insisted her and she smiled at her new nick name I gave her.

"Okay, how about Femi?" She suggested and I smiled wider.

"That sounds really nice, thanks onee-san!" I hugged Ishizu and then when I let go I asked her, "So are Malik and Odion out and about, you know being rare hunters and stuff at the moment?" I asked her and she nodded sadly.

"Sadly yes, the last time I saw them was back in Egypt, Malik had got hold of two of the god cards, Winged Dragon of Ra and Slifer The Sky Dragon." She explained to me and I frowned.

"But you do know who is going to get the other cards?" I inquired her with another question.

"Yes, I've recently given Seto Kaiba the CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Obelisk. Seto Kaiba is starting the tournament tonight but I do not have to go there and enter this morning because he has already done that for me," She clarified.

"Though, if you wanted to, you could enter yourself at lunch," She offered.

"Nah, but when the Tournament begins can I watch your duels? I like observing things." I asked and she nodded, then she went into her pocket and took out a bracelet with strange little charms on it.

"This bracelet has a charm on it which will help defend and keep you safe in case Malik tries using his Millennium Rod on you," Ishizu put it around my left wrist and patted it.

"Oh! I almost forgot, you'll need some spare clothes, we'll go out today at lunch okay? For now you can have one of my old tops and trousers," She said and then left 'my' room.

I sighed and sat on 'my' bed, 'So at the moment I am in season 4, and Odion and Ishizu know who I am but Malik won't yet...' I thought to myself.

Then Ishizu came back in holding a white top and jeans.

"Femi, you can see if these fit you, if they don't just yell, I'll be downstairs," she told me then left again.

I then started getting dressed, and luckily the clothes fitted me fine.

'I wonder what would happen if Malik found out I existed now?' I asked myself as I laid my pyjamas neatly on the white comfortable bed. Then I walked downstairs to see Ishizu sitting on a chair, she stood up and walked to me.

"I'll drive you there, if you get lost or something happens ring me on this," She handed me an Iphone which had smoky purple colours shaded all over it. I smiled, then we went outside and into Ishizu's car.

I observed the street names and places.

The car slowed down in a small drop off,

"See ya later Ishizu," I waved goodbye, she drove off and I started wandering around the city.

I stopped at a clothes shop and walked inside.

There were many types of clothes. Short tops, long tops, shirts, skirts, trousers, jeans, tracksuit bottoms, mini-skirts, frilly dresses, spaghetti strap tops and all sorts. At the back were even shoes, boots, heels, sandals, flat shoes and well loads of kinds.

I looked at the tops and got three different types. A short sleeved purple top with black stars on the small collar and a black cardigan to put on over it. The second kind I got a long sleeved white top which had black stars on it too. The third top I got had short sleeves and it was green, it had little designs on the bottom and around the neck which looked like letters or something.

I also bought two pairs of jeans, a pair of purple trainers and black shoes.

I then left the shop and decided to get some lunch at a local burger place called 'Burger World'.

I ordered chips and a diet cola, and ate in silence, watching people around me. I then started looking outside and spotted Yami Bakura with his Millennium Ring, one of the golden dangling things pointed to the museum and another at me, he stared at me strangely, our eyes locked for the moment, me being startled.

I felt uneasy and left my food, quickly leaving the fast food building.

Luckily Bakura had gone off to the museum, so I could quickly ring Ishizu and give her a warning about him.

She had thanked me then I hang up and walked to Domino Park where I sat on a bench.

My thoughts went to the museum, I felt like going there to see the exhibits except for the Ancient Egypt part because Bakura might be down there still.

Before I could think anything else, my feet started walking towards the Domino Museum.

But I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Joey run out from the alley. He looked pretty beaten up. Malik must of got his rare hunters to get Joey's Red eyes.

He stopped just then looking very exhausted and it was a good chance to talk to him.

"Uh are you okay?" I asked him concernedly.

"Guys in purple … hoods stole my … red eyes card... and beat me … up..." He tried telling me, but kept puffing heavily.

"Is there any way I could help you?" I asked him and he shrugged then looked up at me. "Do you have a... phone that I could use for a... sec?" He asked, I went through my bag and got it out. "Thanks," He said before dialling a number and then he started speaking with the person on the other line.

"Thanks Tristan," He said to the person on the phone.

He then hung up and gave me my phone back. Suddenly a guy turned up on his motorbike.

"Whoa Joey, it looks like you've been in a war or something!" He said before getting the boy onto his bike so he could drive off after thanking me.

'That is pretty low, hurting an innocent person just to get a card made of paper.' I thought unhappily as I carried on walking to the Domino Museum.

When I walked inside, I saw Ishizu and she spotted me.

"Have you finished shopping?" She asked me as I walked up to her.

"Yeah, oh and er just as I was coming here I saw a boy who told me some rare hunters had stolen his red eyes and beaten him up," I admitted and she frowned.

"Oh how much Malik has changed..." She said quietly to herself.

"As long as Odion stays around him he won't go too low, otherwise I think worse things could happen," I reminded her and she nodded.

"We should stay here for now because the tournament is starting soon," She told me while we both started walking to her office since she worked at the museum, I gazed around surprised at all of the artefacts and stuff.

We both took a seat and I showed Ishizu the things I bought.

After what seemed like forever, Ishizu went outside and I followed her to see Kaiba was announcing the start of the Battle City Tournament. Suddenly duelists started dueling people or looking around.

"Hey granny! I challenge you to a duel!" A 12 year old boy shouted as he ran up to Ishizu, I frowned he sure had a big mouth to say such a fat lie.

Despite how rude he was being, Ishizu accepted the challenge and got her duel disk ready.

The duel had lasted 8 or so minutes and Ishizu walked up to the boy. He gave her his locator card and rare card regretfully then ran off to who knows where. Me and Ishizu were then on the move once again in search for more duels.

After Ishizu had another duel with someone she decided that we should go back to her apartment and carry on tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Unfriendly For a Reason**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed, and then I got out of bed and dressed.

My eyes then wandered to a table in my new room and on it lay a notepad. It was a simple one and the cover and back was covered in a golden colour though I knew it was not real gold, it had hieroglyphs covered all over it and the amazing thing was that I could read it. It was three words, written over and over again. 'Light and Dark'.

I smiled at it and then opened the book to see a piece of paper with writing on, it read:

Hello Femi,

I honestly would love to see you soon, but as you know I am one of brother Malik's rare hunters, but while I was out yesterday I quickly got this journal for you, I hope you like it and you can use it for writing and doodling. I may see you soon in the finals along with Ishizu. I wish I could see your face dearest sister, I love you.

~Odion

I then hugged the letter and tucked it back into the journal he got me.

Ishizu entered my room by then and she smiled at me when she gave me some breakfast.

I thanked her and began eating the breakfast. Suddenly I felt like writing in my new journal, so I did.

Dear Journal,

I just woke up and am eating my breakfast at the moment. My older brother Odion got me this journal and it's ever so pretty. I really wish I could see him too! I also really want to see Malik too, but at the moment he sounds really evil, but I know he isn't evil at all, he's just confused because no one has told him the truth, but I doubt he would even want to know that truth...

~Femi

I closed the book and then made my way down the stairs to see Ishizu getting ready to carry on what she was doing yesterday, dueling.

So as I guessed, we went to her car and into the city. I would observe the street names and places and then when we arrived there we got out of the car.

"Femi, would you like to walk around the city for a little bit? And then you can meet up with me again here?" Ishizu all of a surprising sudden asked me.

"Uh okay," I nodded and then she left so I started wandering around.

"Hey! You're da girl dat helped me yesterday!" I turned around to see Joey, Tea and Tristan.

"Oh yeah, you look a lot better now," I said acting relieved.

"I never got ya name though, I'm Joey Wheeler!" He introduced himself.

"It's nice to meet you Joey, I'm Femi." I told him and then I looked at Tea and Tristan.

"I'm Tristan Taylor, nice to meet you Femi," I smiled warmly at Tristan.

"Hiya Femi, I'm Tea Gardner, would you like to hang out with us today?" She asked me.

"Okay, thank you. I've just recently moved here and I guess I need some friends," I admitted to them.

"Cool! Where'd ya move from?!" Joey asked me interested.

"Well, me and my sister just moved here a week or so ago from Egypt," I explained and all of their eyes brightened up.

Then Tristan looked at his watch.

"Hey Joey, you think I could go to the hospital and see your sis?"

"wha-? NO!" Joey said but Tristan suddenly got onto his motorbike and zoomed off.

"Grrr... that is one thing I hate about Tristan, he fancies my sister Serenity and she should be coming out of the hospital soon so he can start flirting with her." Joey sighed in annoyance, then his eyes widened, "Hey, isn't dat Bakura? You won't know him Femi but he goes to our school." Joey told me and Tea. Malik was walking over to us with Ryou. We gasped, I did a fake gasp and then we ran up to the two.

"Bakura!" Joey exclaimed in worry.

"Do you know this guy because I found him unconscious over there?" Malik asked us.

"Yeah, Bakura goes to our school..." Tea said frowning.

"Tea, give me ya phone and I'll ring Yuge's gramps to help get Bakura to hospital," Joey instructed so she gave him her phone.

"Bakura, can you remember what happened?" Joey quietly asked Ryou who gained consciousness for the moment.

"It was all blurry... I can't remember what happened..." He weakly replied with a strong British accent, then he fell into a deep slumber again. Yugi's grandpa in minutes arrived in a small taxi and we got Ryou into it. We said goodbye and they drove away. I stared at my bracelet for a moment hoping it would work then I looked at Malik suspiciously. He seemed to look right into my eyes and his eyebrows narrowed for a second but then he smiled friendly.

"Hi I'm Namu, I'm sorry about your friend Bakura," He said still acting with concern for the white haired boy.

"Hopefully he'll be okay, I'm Tea Gardner by the way," Tea introduced herself.

"And Ima Joey Wheeler! I came 2nd place in Duelist Kingdom!" Joey told Malik proudly which I rolled my eyes at. Malik gave him a look of fake amazement.

"Cool, I heard of that tournament a while back ago," And then he looked at me.

"I am Femi," I disclosed the conversation between us all. Malik frowned unhappily and was going to reply to me when I looked at the big clock close by and saw that it was time for me to go meet Ishizu where she had parked earlier, "Sorry, but I've got to go meet up with my sister since she has a car and I don't yet," I waved them off and started retreating the three. I got to the car park to see Ishizu waiting silently right next to her car and we both got into the car and exited the city.

I started thinking about the look 'Namu' gave me back there, he was probably annoyed and confused of why he could not get into my mind and probably because I was the only one who did not say my surname and when he tried to look in my mind for it the bracelet Ishizu gave me prevented him from using his item. I stared down at the little gold charm bracelet and a question came to my mind so I looked at Ishizu.

"Hey onee-san, how many locator cards do you have now?" I asked her curiously.

"I won two more today so now I have 4, I'll duel again tomorrow," She said to me and I nodded smiling.

"Awesome, you're really good at dueling!" I said and she smiled with thanks, then we arrived back at her apartment place.

_**With Malik~**_

Malik sat at his throne in his hide-out thinking about the event that took place earlier.

'That Femi girl sure was strange, why could I not get into her mind? Wait. It was that weird charm bracelet! … now that's weird. First she has the same hair and eyes as me only a little bit more feminine, and then she has an Egyptian looking bracelet that can block the power of my Millennium Rod getting into her mind. Someone's not telling me something that I need to know!' He wasn't the very least happy. It aggravated him but he calmed down and then murmured under his breath, "I have a feeling I'll be seeing her during the finals though..." He didn't know why he thought that though...

_**Back with Femi~**_

I was soon lying down on my bed, thinking about my past two days here in this 2 dimensional fiction world. It was really surprising when I found out I belonged here and I was really an Ishtar.

I suddenly felt a lump in my throat and I tried to prevent tears from rolling down my face. I missed my old family, I thought they were my real family, but then I came to this dimension and now I am apparently my favourite ever character's twin sister who he thought never existed because he wasn't told. This was all too crazy, in the show nobody was ever told that Malik had a twin sister who went to another dimension.

Then I sat up and got my journal out. I started writing into it, tears still threatening to fall down my cheeks.

Dear Journal,

I really can not sleep at all tonight, I had started thinking about my old life back in the Real World. I know my life was not perfect there and I doubt many people would miss me, but I miss living with my family and living a normal life there!

This life here is all just too much, I liked Yu Gi Oh as a show but living in it, it just seems so weird, my favourite character is apparently my twin brother! It's just so unbelievable! I bet this is all just a crazy dream and that one day I'll wake up and I'll be back in my world, and none of this actually happened...

~Femi

I groaned silently and then tried rubbing it out, when that didn't work, I started doodling on the page. I drew chibi versions of me, Ishizu and Malik in Battle City.

It started looking like a mini comic book, I drew how I thought Battle City would turn out.

I soon started drawing pictures of Malik's yami, Malik who was always smirking or glaring at someone.

My eyes started drooping off so I closed the book and put it on the side table so I could then try and sleep again. This time I did succeed in sleeping.

Paste your document here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – The Battle City Quarter-Finals!**

It was the next morning and I woke up to see the sun that shined through the pale yellow flowery patterned curtains. There was a knock on my door and it opened to reveal Ishizu who was holding a black satchel decorated with purple stripes.

"Good morning Femi, I bought you a bag yesterday so you can keep your things like your journal and spare clothes inside with you for later." She told me and I gave her a hug.

"Thanks onee-san," I replied with thanks to my sister, "I'll get dressed now," I stated and she left the room so I began changing. I kept the charm bracelet on, I had always kept it on my wrist just in case. I didn't know what Malik's reaction could be if he ever found out who I was.

Later on, me and Ishizu were in the city again and I decided to walk around, I wanted to see if Tea or Tristan or Joey were around. Then I heard Joey talking loudly and may I add that he sounded quite angry.

"I sure hope that in the finals I'll beat him! That bastard shouldn't of done dat yesterday, that was harsh!" I had a feeling he was talking about Malik and that the duel where Malik took control of Joey and made him duel Yugi and Yami. Then Tea saw me.

"Hey Femi!" She ran up to me.

"Hi Tea," I greeted, and I looked at Joey, "What's up? I asked him.

"How did you know?" Joey asked me, and I frowned bewildered.

"Huh?"

"Did you know Malik's rare hunters were going to get us, so you left us and went off?" He quizzed me and I shrugged.

"But I didn't know we were about to be attacked, I'm sorry, I only left because my sister is my only relative with a car and I promised to meet up with her so we could go home at the right time," I told him truthfully.

"Never mind, hey how come when we met Namu you started acting weird around him?" Joey asked me and I froze, thinking up an idea.

"I guess I just get real paranoid, after all he did stare at me weirdly when you weren't looking,"Then I looked at Yugi, "Hi, I believe we haven't met yet," I said to him, "I'm Femi,"

"I'm Yugi," He answered with a sweet smile that I had to smile back at.

"Wow, my TV makes you look much taller," I joked and he blushed.

"So, how many locator cards do you and Joey have?" I asked them above all.

"I have 6 and so does Yuge! We're going to da finals!" Joey exclaimed happily and put Yugi into a playful headlock. I smiled at the both of them, but then I had this weird feeling that someone was watching us, so I quickly turned around and saw a flash of Malik walking away. Yugi and the gang frowned at my actions.

"Are you okay Femi?" Yugi asked me concernedly.

"I'm fine, don't worry, I just thought someone was watching us."

After minutes of wandering around the city, we met up with their other good friends which were Serenity, Duke, Tristan and Mai. Mai then had a run in with her old boyfriend and they dueled, she won and he left her alone of course. Joey put all six of his locator cards into his duel disk and a holographic map appeared in front of our eyes.

We all then got into Mai's car and she drove us to the location. On the way while we were chatting, Joey spotted out Kaiba's helicopter, and you could just about see his face smirking down at us as if we were ants.

When we did eventually get there, we saw a dull looking stadium.

"Hey, there is Namu!" Joey said walking up to him with Yugi and Tea.

I watched them and then looked at Joey's sister Serenity. Duke was trying to flirt with her while Tristan kept trying to drag Serenity away from him. I sighed in irritation and then I stomped up to the three and took Serenity away from them. They growled like vicious animals in protest but I rolled my eyes and started chatting with Serenity.

"Sorry about those two, they're just being idiots, I'm Femi by the way," I introduced myself.

"That's okay, I'm Serenity, nice to meet you Femi," She replied, I smiled at her and then suddenly I heard Yugi and the gang gasp as their friend Bakura walked into the stadium.

"Bakura! You're supposed to be in hospital!" Joey said as he walked up to Bakura. Yugi and the others followed him and they crowded Bakura.

I stole a glance at Malik and his eyes bore into mine. But it didn't affect me as I then looked away and up in the sky, we all noticed a big blimp and it was landing right here.

Kaiba appeared and told us that we were going to be doing the Quarter finals on the battle ship.

The contestants got onto the blimp first, but me, Tristan, Tea, Serenity and Duke weren't allowed on because we weren't actually in the tournament, but luckily Mokuba got his onii-san to allow us, but we wouldn't get our own rooms. So we walked onto the blimp, everyone went to find their rooms or someone else's while I waited near the entrance. I saw Malik stop and he looked at me strangely before walking up to me.

"Hi Femi, why aren't you going with the others?" He asked me curiously.

"Oh, I'm just waiting for someone," I told him quick and honestly. He gave me one final suspicious look and then walked off, to either catch up with the others or see Odion or Bakura.

It wasn't too long until Ishizu arrived, I smiled at her and then we went to her room, number 8, since she was the 8th duelist on the blimp.

She opened the door and we both went inside, then she started unpacking some of the things she bought which were all mainly clothes.

I took out my journal and pen, then I opened a page and began doodling again. Ishizu noticed my drawing, even though I was not focused on it. I stopped drawing and stared at it. What I had drawn... consisted of shades of the grey pencil to make it look like shadows and there was nothing else around. I think it was supposed to be the shadow realm, hell or something?

'Attention Duelists, you are all needed to attend to the hall now for the picking of the first duel.' Roland's voice was heard on all of the intercoms around the blimp.

"Do you want to watch the duel?" Ishizu asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you next time when I'm able too," I told her as I left the room. In the hall I saw Odion leaning against the wall and Malik walking into the hall at the opposite side. I looked at Odion and his eyes softened when his eyes found me. I frowned sadly and walked to my right and stood waiting for the others. Yami then arrived along with Joey, Mai, Tea, Duke, Serenity and Tristan.

"Why didn't you come with us earlier Femi?" Tea asked me as she appeared next to me along with Serenity.

"I was waiting for someone else who arrived a bit later," I easily explained to the two girls and then Seto Kaiba arrived at the front to explain what was happening.

Soon the first duel was decided, Bakura and Yami went with Roland while the rest of us followed Kaiba and Mokuba.

Suddenly as Kaiba opened a door there was a wave of coldness.

I shivered slightly but felt glad that I was wearing a jacket.

I contemplated Malik, he shivered since he obviously was not used to the cold weather but then he got over it and looked on forward to the dark sky ahead. We all stood somewhere, I stood at the back, leaning on to the silver cold railing observing everyone and everything going on, and then all of our eyes looked up to the elevator as it opened, three figures coming out of it. Roland stood in the middle on one side of the higher platform while Yami and Bakura went to the opposite sides and got their duel disks ready. Of course Bakura started looking more menacing and his hair gained two 'bunny ears'.

"The first duel may begin!" Roland announced loudly and the first duel started out like normal.

Throughout the duel I would keep glancing at Malik, at one point his eyes wandered around the blimp and landed on me so I looked back at the duel just in time to see Odion interrupt the duel between Bakura and Yami.

He pulled out a fake replica of the Millennium Rod and pointed it at Bakura saying he could stop the spirit from taking control of our friend, but I saw a tiny light glow on Malik's Millennium Rod which was hidden behind his back.

There was a flash of light and then we all saw Ryou crouching on the platform, holding his arm in pain. He could barely talk properly.

"How did I get here? What happened to my arm..?" Ryou managed to ask but nobody answered him, they either looked surprised or bored. Yami was about to go and help him when Roland said that Yami would be disqualified if he went to the opponent's side. Odion stood watching what was going on, again Bakura gained back the control of his host's body.

"Attack me now Pharaoh, and your friend Bakura will not be hurt!" He announced to Yami who didn't exactly believe him at first.

"He's telling the truth Yami, he'll take the damage because he is in control." I told Yami who turned his head to look at me and nodded in understanding.

"Now Slifer attack the rest of his life points!" He shouted and the Egyptian God blasted an attack at Bakura who spread his arms out and grinned like a mad person. Seconds later the light faded away and we all saw Bakura or Ryou lying on the ground unconscious. Odion left to go back inside and me, Tea, Joey, Yami, Tristan, well you know who ran up to Bakura's unconscious body to see him.

I felt his skin and it was really freezing cold, I frowned and looked at Yami who was watching us, he looked unhappy and confused. I walked up to him and he looked at me.

"Hey Yami, congrats on winning the first duel. I sure hope your friend, Bakura will be okay..." I said gloomily to him, he nodded in agreement also frowning, we both showed sympathy for Ryou.

"All duelists must meet at the hall in 10 minutes for the sorting of the next duel." Once Roland announced that, Tristan took Ryou to the first aid place in the blimp and their friends followed him while I walked back to Ishizu's room to quickly get my journal.

When I got to her room she let me in and I told her what had happened, then I took the journal and exited her room again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – Falling Apart**

I started heading to the hall again, but on the way I saw Tea.

"Hey Tea," I said and she saw me.

"Hi Femi, cool journal! What does it say on it?" She asked me as we resumed walking to the hall room.

"All it repeats is Light and Dark, I got given this by my brother as a gift." I explained to her, but with not too much detail.

"Wow, well it looks very pretty." Tea told me while staring at the journal.

"I was just about to write a little entry in it once I got into the hall and got a seat." I said and then we arrived in the hall, so we both walked over to the chairs and sat down.

Yugi and the others then arrived and Tea talked to them while I decided to write in my journal.

Dear Journal,

Odion and Joey's duel is coming up and I don't know whether to watch it or not... I want to be there to cheer Joey on, but I am afraid to witness Odion going unconscious and Malik taking control of Malik.

Though, I hope that Malik will figure out about me when all of this soon to be chaos ends.

Actually, I think I may just watch, and if what happens back on the show happens here then I'll try and calm Malik down when he is in pain, though it may not work and when Marik shows up, I think I'll leave secretly or something...?

I closed the book and looked up just in time to see Odion enter the room. Joey began making snide remarks and I wanted to scold him but I stopped myself from doing so, as he would then think I was on _Malik's _side though I am not.

Finally, the people to duel next were announced. Obviously to me it was 'Malik' (Odion) Ishtar against Joey Wheeler.

_**With Malik~**_

Malik was standing at the back of the crowd of duelists and side liners. His adoptive brother, was going to duel Joey Wheeler. He started using his Millennium Rod to have a mind link with Odion, telling him what to do during the duel.

Then Odion and Joey walked with Roland into the elevator to go to the roof dueling platform, while Malik and the others went another way with Kaiba and Mokuba.

Malik did not read Odion's thoughts, only talk to him and hear his replies.

_**Back with Femi~**_

I held my journal by my side, a small frown plastered onto my face feeling unhappy about this duel.

I decided to stand near the back of the sidelines like before and far from Malik as possible. I rested my back against the rails and quietly watched the second Battle City Quarter-finals duel.

_**With Ishizu~**_

Ten minutes had passed since the duel between her brother and Joey begun.

Ishizu was sitting on her chair in her room thinking in complete silence about the past, and also about Femi.

Her Millennium Necklace had shown her the outcome of the duel, and it made her frown. She allowed one single tear to fall from her eye before standing up and looking outside of her window to see a beam of bright yellow fierce light.

_**Back with Femi once again!~**_

It had been ten minutes since the beginning of the duel and Odion had paused for a second before summoning Ra, well trying to.

I glanced at Malik who stared at his duel disk confusedly, his deck was shining. All of a sudden there was a loud noise and I looked up to see a blurry yellow dragon in the sky along with lightening.

In a flash literally, Odion was knocked to the floor by some lightening. I wanted to go and help him but I found my self staying still. I was unsure of whether to help Odion now or wait until Joey wins the duel.

Joey soon was struck with lightening and his friends gasped.

"Joey!" Tristan shouted as he tried jumping up onto the platform but of course, Kaiba stopped him and announced that whoever got up and was able to make their next move would be the winner.

'Come on Odion...' I mentally said a couple of times, though I knew that he would only fall again and Joey would win.

_**With Joey~ (His P.O.V)**_

I found myself back at school, I was still sitting at my desk in class while the rest of the room was empty except for my friends.

"Joey! You're going to be late for your duel if you aren't ready yet!" Yugi scolded me.

"Oh yeah, sorry Yuge, I guess I'm just really tired at the moment. I'll just check my deck is good." I said as I went into my pocket and got out my deck. All of a sudden the desk fell forward and my cards all fell onto the ground.

"Joey, be serious about this!" Tea said angrily as they all stared at me.

"We'll help you sort out your deck okay?" Femi suggested and I nodded then I got a piece of paper out from my pocket.

"The order is on here." I gave Femi the piece of paper and all of my friends started clearing up my deck and reordering it up. Wait. Femi never went to Domino High...

While I watched them, I noticed Mai and Serenity. Huh? Oh yeah and Femi doesn't go to our school either! What the?

I sat on the floor and I saw Tristan sit next to me.

"Hey dude, are you okay?" He asked me concernedly.

"Kinda, I'm just tired Tristan, nothin' to worry 'bout." I reassured him.

"Hey Joey, we've finished sorting out your deck, now let's get you to the tournament!" Yugi said, Tristan stood up but for some unknown reason, I couldn't get up.

"Joey, stop messing around, you need to get up." Tea said but I frowned embarrassedly.

"Sorry Tea, it's just I can't get up." I told them honestly and yet sheepishly. Tea rolled her eyes but each one of my friends held out their hand, I slowly took their hands and managed to get up. But then everything blacked out and I reopened my eyes to see I was back on the platform of Kaiba's blimp.

I looked in front of me to see a guy lying on the ground. Then there was cheering coming from my right, so I turned around to see Yugi and the others. "What happened?" I asked lazily, still tired.

"Both you and Malik were struck with lightening, Malik managed to stand up but he fell again so you had the chance to win!" Yami told me and my eyes brightened. Oh yeah I remember dat now!

"Joey Wheeler is the winner of duel two!" Roland announced and then me and Yami ran up to Malik.

"I'm sorry master Malik..." 'Malik' whispered slowly. I kneeled down in front of the guy, confused about who he was talking to. Who is the real Malik?

_**With Femi~ (Her P.O.V)**_

While everybody's attention was on Odion, I went up to Malik for he was growling silently. "Hey Namu, what's wrong?" I asked him concernedly.

"N-nothing F-femi." He said as he tried standing up straight again, but he failed as the pain in his head kept throbbing badly.

"Seriously Namu, tell me what's going on." I said sternly to him but he was too busy clutching onto his head in deep pain as the darkness was trying to take over.

"What's going on with Namu?" Tea said worried and I shrugged as I tried getting him to stop scaring me.

"Malik, this wasn't part of your plan was it?" I asked him quietly so that no one could hear me and he tried shaking his head.

"Namu! That is not your real name is it?! You are the real Malik!" Yami announced and Yugi's friends gasped in shock. Malik then removed his hands from his head and he snickered at Yami.

"Yes I am Malik. It took you time to find out who I really am!" Malik said and then he grabbed his head again, yelling in pain as his Yami finally got control. The first thing his Yami did was grab my wrist and tear off the bracelet before throwing it off the side of the blimp.

"Hey!" I protested but he ignored me and looked at Yami Yugi smirking.

"Hello Pharaoh, it's _nice_ to finally meet you thanks to my foolish weaker half." Marik said sarcastically.

"You aren't Malik, who are you really?" I asked him.

"I am his darker half and I go by the name, Marik." Marik told me, and the others too. "Don't worry, _Pharaoh_.Our duel will come soon." Marik told the Pharaoh who looked unhappily at him.

Marik laughed before leaving to his, no. Malik's room.

The others began to try and help Odion who was comatose, while I went to the hall. I sat down in a seat on my own and went to my page where I did that doodle of battle city. I drew the next duel and then Bakura and Marik's Shadow duel too.

I yawned minutes later when I finished doodling the duels and closed my journal, then I decided to go see Bakura.

When I arrived to where he was staying, I saw that the room was empty except for him luckily. "Hey Bakura?" I whispered to him, I planned on telling him about the fact that I had come from another dimension and also about Malik and his family, maybe he could tell Malik.

"Touzoku-ou Bakura." I said and his eyes opened to stare or glare at me.

"There's something I want you to tell Malik when you next see him." I told him and so I told him everything. He raised an eyebrow and nodded once. I showed him my doodles and he stared at the before looking at me again. "I'm gonna see Ishizu now, later Bakura. And don't forget to tell Malik!" I said and then I left his room to go to Ishizu's which was close by. "Hello Femi, Marik broke the bracelet didn't he?" Ishizu said as I sat down on one of the two beds, my bed. "Yeah..." I replied and then looked out of the window. I shivered, I wasn't very keen on heights.

I yawned and lied down on my bed, ready to drop into unconsciousness any second now. "I'm gonna rest onee-san." I told her before pulling my covers over my body and falling into an unconscious state called sleep.


End file.
